New School for Amu New Toy for Ikuto
by KiyomiShizuru
Summary: When Amu earns a scholarship to the exclusive Seiyo Academy she is stunned making new freinds along the way Amu progresses into the new school but the schools playboy Ikuto takes an interest in her and it just so happens he is slightly perverted. But Amu isnt going to take his pranks and tricks lying down. Rated T just in case Ikuto gets carried away :D my first fan fic
1. New beginings

Shugo chara fan fic

New school

Amu joins a new school after her parents encouraged her to try a scholarship exam for the prestigious Seiyo academy and miraculously she passes. Seiyo academy is a highly reputable school which produces some of the most important business people in Japan. Also the faculties are supposed to be excellent with many describing time spent at the academy the best times of their life. The main reason Amu seeks to join this school is that she can spent time away from home away from the harassment which she receives from fellow students at her current school as she has an outer character "cool & spicy" which she shows everyone she finds it frustrating that she has her own fan club comprising of boys and girls. She only developed the "cool & spicy" character after she became nervous on her first day there having to do a short presentation on herself on her first day infront of the whole class so she pretended like she didn't care and she casually told a class member to shut up while she was talking which casued most of the class to be in awe of her respecting the outer character. Also homelife didn't help she had lovely parents who adored her but it was too much since they had become obsessed with the "cool & spicy" character she often showed yes she would miss them but in a way it was freedom since she could perhaps find her true self with a fresh start.

"Big sis, Amu, Nee-chan" Ami called twirling around in her pink frilly dress decorated with lots of flowers

"What, Ami?" Amu asked casually looking up from the magazine she was reading

"New cloths, lookie" she said dancing around Amu's room

"Very nice Ami, have you shown Papa and Mama I'm sure Papa will want to get lots of pictures of you in it" Amu said _It's not really my kind of style but Ami likes it and its important to her_

"Papa, Mama, Lookie" Ami shouted carefully treading her way downstairs she was only little after all

"Ami, be careful" Mama said concerned for her dashing up the stairs and picking Ami up "You could fall and get hurt their big steps for such little legs" she said placing her at the bottom of the stairs

"Papa, Mama, Lookie new cloths" Ami said again getting louder

"Papa, get the camera, Ami, give us a song" Mama urged her smiling

"Papas little Ami-hime, smile!" Papa said while holding his camera up taking pictures of her while Ami was striking posed

Meanwhile Amu was in her room packing _Sigh _"Why do they have to be so noisy, I'm trying to pack" putting on the outer character again but thinking _I am going to miss them when I transferr to my new school but I guess it gives Mama and Papa more time with Ami shes starting kindergarten soon and she needs all the support she can get. _Standing up she went over to her chest of draws neatly folding cloths into her case. She would be taking a trip too seiyo academy soon where she could get introduced to her room and a few students and teachers she wasn't sure whether to be excited or not. Getting up from the floor she went to the far end of her room and opened the curtains to her balcony and opend the doors and just stood out there letting the wind run through her bubble gum pink hair closing the door behind her she sighed. She came here when she was stressed or worried and began to think about what everything at the new school would be like taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes opened her mouth and sang a beautiful melody with all her heart. Not many people new she could sing but it was too girlish for her "Cool & spicy" personilty

-Time Skip- Upon arrival at the new school

"Goodbye Papa, Mama and Ami" Amu said trying to hold back the emotion in her voice

"Goodbye Amu-chan" Papa said histericly and began to take photos of her with his camera 2You will always be Papas Little Amu I love you"

Amu sweat drops at this "Its not like im going forever also its not that far from home" clearly embarrassed

*Sniffle* "But Amu-chan what if you don't like it here it's a long journey to home" Papa said trying to convince her to stay

_I have enough doubts as it is Papa without you doing it too "_Papa, I will be fine. Anyway you need to look after Ami she's going to need her Number one fan about when she starts Kindergarten"

"Oh Papa calm down, Amu I understand you have to learn to be independent and this is a good school im sure it will bring out the best in you" Mama said while patting Papa on the shoulder

"Hai, I will phone you to let you know I'm ok" Amu said _Bring out the best in me is that good or bad? I don't want to change who I am but then again maybe she understands about my outer character._

"Amu-chan! When you get back I want ice-cream" Ami said holding out her arms to her big sister

"Okay Ami when I get back we can good for ice-cream, I will even buy you a new teddy how's that? But you got to promise to be good for Mama and Papa. Also look after Papa he's going to need it" Amu said whispering the last part so only Ami could hear

*Laughing* "Hai, Ice-cream and Teddy yay!" she squealed laughing

"I guess I should get going now I hope that all the good rooms aren't gone" Amu said

"Cool & Spicy, that's our Amu" Mama and Papa said in unison

"Cool & Spicy yah" Ami said while jumping on Amu

"Bye Ami take care" She said "I love you" She whispered in her ear and then placed her down on the floor smiling "Bye, Papa, Mama and Ami. See you soon" and she walked off into the school building

~sometime later~

"Its very nice to meet you Hinamori-san and I do hope you will feel welcomed here. At the moment school isn't active since it is Sunday but there are a few students around I can get one of them to show tto your room and you can goo and unpack,hold on a moment" the teacher bent down to her desk and pressed a button next to a microphone" can Mashiro- san please report to the principal's office please" Moments later there was a small knock on the door "Come in" the Principle said

A small petite girl walked in wearing the normal school uniform with white tights she had long honey coloured hair which reached down to her knees and amber coloured eyes "this is Hinamori-san could you please show her around and show her to her room"

"Yes sensei. Hello, my name is Rima Mashiro nice to meet you" the small girl said

"Hi Mashiro-san my name is Amu Hinamori nice to meet you too" Amu said hesitantly

"You know you can just call me Rima all my friends call me that, so this is a pretty big school we have our own theatre swimming pool cinema and gym and of course they are all benefits of being a student here as you can use them at leisure" she said smiling

"Wow you even have your own cinema too this place is amazing, so what is it like you know living in your school? It seems like it will be really strange to me but I guess its quiet nice with no parents telling you what to do." Amu said thinking aloud

"Well most of the time it is actually like a giant sleepover if you don't include lessons even though most rooms are separate me and my friends always sneak in to each others rooms for midnight feasts, you might not have any parents to tell you what to do butt the teachers are bossy enough to make up for it" Rima said wow maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all

As I walked down the corridor I gazed at all the wonderful paintings hanging on the walls of the corridor not really paying attention to where she was going. All of a sudden she walked into something "Ouch" she exclaimed looking up she realised she had walked into somebody a boy who was about her age maybe older with blue hair but was extremely tall "Hey, look where your going" she said to him. _Although it is my fault really I was too busy looking at the paintings but still he should of seen me and gotten out of my way._

"No, I suggest you look where you are going Pinkey" He said his voice was deep and husky his eyes almost the same colour as his hair but a deeper shade of blue and they seemed to sparkle

"Excuse me you're the one who walked into me, who do you think you are eh and my name isn't Pinkey" Amu shouted the last part _Yeah it was my fault but how dare he Pinkey indeed_

"You should be grateful, not every girl in this school gets a special nickname like yours Pinkey anyway you shouldn't be acting like that you naughty girl do you know how many girls would give anything to have a special nickname from me by me" the blue haired boy said obviously trying to flirt

"Well I'm sure you know where you can shove your stupid nicknames where the sun doesn't shine and for the final flipping time my name isn't Pinkey!" Amu said

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi! Get away from her you pervert" Rima shouted jumping in front of me spreading her arms wide protectively

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to my little Pinkey yet. Anyway I have a few tasks to do I will be seeing you later Pinkey" Ikuto said winking in Amus direction causing a blush to creep up her cheeks

"Come on Amu. Are you okay he didn't do anything to you did he? I swear he is a dead man walking I've had enough of him" Rima said obviously very angry

"Yes I'm fine. Why did you call him a pervert? I mean yeah he was being annoying but that's actually a serious accusation." Amu asked _he couldn't be a pervert could he _

"Amu, I called him a pervert because he is ok he hasn't done anything here yet but some people who went to the same school as him before here told the school about his antics, apparently he has an obsession with porn magazines _yet to be proved, _ he has dated half the girls in this school at least all of which have been dumped after a week leaving them heartbroken and has been caught in the girls changing room with a video camera too apparently he was planning to film girls changing for gym class but got caught after his phone went off" Rima said _this is not good him taking an interest in Amu not good at all _she thought

"Seriously did he do that here you know the changing rooms bit why didn't he get kicked out?" Amu asked concerned_ she wasn't going to be sharing the same school as this pervert_

"No, it was his old school also he told teachers that he was trying to film the birds outside and he was on top of the roof and fell in through the window and the teachers believed him since there was a video of birds on the camera so that apparently supported his story but we all know his real intentions. Anyway this is your room its right next to mine too this is great do you want me to help you unpack?"

"That's awful he's such a creep I knew it from the moment I saw him well no change that I had a hunch when he started calling me pinkey he was looking at my chest now that I think about it well if he tries anything with me he will end up regretting it" Amu said cheering up at the last part "No thank you Rima I'm going to check my room out see what it's like" she said excitedly

"Okay well I'm just next door if you need me. Oh Amu don't go out your room I'm going to get my friends Utau and Yaya there really nice and I'm sure you'll get on great I'm sure they will be wanting to meet you" _Also it means there's someone to keep an eye on you Ikuto doesn't normally take an interest in someone that quickly also he said he wouldn't do anything until later Hinamori Amu I'm not letting you out of my sight I will not let you fall prey to that monster _Rima thought

"Ok, see you soon then" Amu gave Rima a beaming smile _I've just got a feeling that me and Rima will be good friends. _

~Time Skip~ sometime later

That's better Amu said climbing down from the chair she had been stood on to put the posters up on her bedroom wall. Also the best part of the room was that it had a balcony just like at home and also an on-suite bathroom too wow this place was luxury the room was massive it had a humongous white wardrobe a big dressing table with a large mirror a big set of draws a massive double bed with a pink quilt draped over it sitting down the bed was light and fluffy in the centre of the room there was a small table with beanbags set around it "Wow this place is luxury it's a palace except I got to school here too" opening her suit case she went to the draws and began to fold cloths neatly into the draws then a knock came at the door.

"Hello, who is it?" Amu cautiously opened the door

"Its me Amu Rima I brought Utau and Yaya over to see you also I brought some snacks and drinks were not normally allowed food in our rooms but what the teachers don't know won't hurt" she giggled her brown eyes shimmering

"Oh hey Rima Yaya Utau"


	2. Freindship and Ikuto

**Kiyomi: so here's the next chapter hope you l enjoy thank you for all the reviews I have had so far. I wonder what will happen in this chapter**

**Ikuto: It better have more of me in, I want to see my pinkey**

**Amu: For the last time Ikuto I am not Pinkey anyway Kiyomi likes me so I get to read it first *sticks tongue out* **

**Ikuto: What happens?**

**Amu: Not telling *whispers in Kiyomi's ear***

**Kiyomi: that's great idea Amu! I think the readers would enjoy a little revenge**

**Ikuto: *Sneaks over to the laptop and starts typing***

**Kiyomi: Ikuto! *he jumps up from the laptop* *Kiyomi starts chasing him around the room with a baseball bat* **

**Amu: Go, go, go get him Kiyomi *while in fits of gleeful laughter* Oh yeah and Kiyomi would like to say that she doesn't own Shugo-Chara! Or any of the characters in it either **

**Ikuto: Can we get on with the story please**

**Kiyomi: Okay here's the story enjoy please excuse me I have a naughty kitty to sort out *gesturing to Ikuto* who sweat drops**

"Amu these are my friends Yaya Yuki and Utau Hoshina we can help you unpack if you want

Later on the girls sat there on Amus bedroom floor just laughing and talking like normal teenage girls do.

"Amu-chi, why'd you leave your other school and come here" the girl who was about the same height as Amu asked she wore two red bows in either side of her hair with her brown hair in pony tails called Yaya Yuki

"I left because it was very boring there the students were boring also I was fed up of being "cool and spicy" when I started there I had no idea what to say or do so I acted like I didn't care but secretly I was dying inside. Everyone thought that I was so cool I was too cool for friends so I was kind of lonely too now that I think about it" Amu said trying not to sound depressed about it

"Aww that's so sad Amu-chi I will make sure that your never lonely not while Yaya's here!" she said wrapping her arms around Amu

"You don't need to worry about being lonely here you'll always have us" Utau said

"That's right Amu not only do you have us there are many other students within this school too who can help you if your ever in need the school is like one big family we support each other" Rima said

"That's good thanks" Amu said _I think I have made the best friends ever here they seem really genuine _

"Look at the time! Amu its almost 10 lights out are at 10 you'd better get ready for bed we'll see you in the morning Amu" Utau said _If we don't hurry the dorm teacher will find us don't want that to happen she thought_

"Yeah Utau's right lessons start in the morning you will be in my class Utau and Yaya are in a different one unfortunately also breakfast is at 8.30 until 9 I will knock on for you then. Remember if you need anything I'm just next door" Rima said "Hope you don't get homesick I did when I first came but you get used to it"

"Okay 8.30 will set my alarm then" Amu said "What's our teacher like Rima? Is he or she nice? Yes I do know where you are if I need you too Rima" Amu said _Okay why does she keep reminding me that she's just next door if I need her, probably making sure I don't feel lonely that's nice of her._

"Yaya doesn't want to go to bed she wants t stay up all night with Amu-chi!" Yaya wailed while Utau was trying to prize her arms from around Amus neck

"Yaya, you'll see me in the morning anyway we can see each other out of lessons too" Amu said trying to hold back an excessive amount of laughter

At this Yaya stuck her bottom lip out "Okay, goodnight Amu-chi see you in the morning if you need me I'm just down the corridor in dorm room 30 and Utau is 36 its quiet a weird thing all the girls have even number dorm rooms and all the boys have odd number dorm rooms" Yaya said

"Come on Yaya stop trying to play for time" Utau ushered her out of the room "Goodnight Amu-chan see you in the morning" Utau wished her good night and left the room leaving just her and Rima

"I guess I better get going night Amu don't forget 8.30 I will knock on for you at 8.35 so get ready early otherwise all the good seats and also the decent food go by the time you get down to the cafeteria" Rima said

"Okay I will. Night Rima see you in the morning sleep well" Amu said and got up as Rima left the room and closed the door behind her grabbing a towel her wash bag and a fresh set of cloths she went into the bathroom

~Ikuto's Point of view~

I watched as the three other girls left my Pinkeys room they'd been hanging around in there for hours I wanted to meet my pinkey again in private for some reason I found her interesting also she looked like she would be fun to tease. I waited until I heard the bathroom door close from inside Pinkeys room and then quietly opened the door and went inside her room. Surprisingly it was very neat I looked through her draws just to be nosy when I heard her unlocking the door to the bathroom so I hid quickly behind the curtain to the balcony. She came out of the bathroom in her PJ's and thankfully didn't notice me.

~Amus POV~

_Wow that bath was amazing _there had been so many different types of shampoos to used she couldn't make up her mind but finally decided on the strawberry one. She dried her hair using the hair dryer she had brought there were even sockets in the bathroom so you could do that.

Unlocking the bathroom door she made her way over to where her bed was in the corner of the room and turned on the lamp she climbed in bed and picked up her book. Stretching she let out a yawn and then read for a while until she heard a teacher call for lights out at this she placed the book back and turned the lamp off and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

~Ikuto's POV~

I watched her from behind the balcony curtains and herd the teacher call for lights out at this she placed the book she was reading back and turned out her light. I waited until I was sure she was asleep until I crept out from my hiding spot. I walked over to where she had placed her book _being nosy _I was wondering what she was reading I bet it was that infamous Fifty Shades of Grey or some other porn.

I looked over to see that she was sound asleep at this my mischievous side took over I climbed into her bed and lay on my side next to her she was actually really cute asleep maybe it had something to do with that she wasn't shouting at me I couldn't help but stifle a giggle I gently stroked her cheek with my finger tracing it down her face to her neck. At this she stirred

~Amu's POV~

I felt all warm and comfy this bed was actually really soft but I felt something touch my cheek "What? What's going on?" I mumbled and I opened my eyes to reveal a boy lay next to me in my bed the same boy as before "Ikuto!" "What? Rima! Rima!" I panicked what he was doing in my bed I tried to jump out of bed but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back in and put his hand over my mouth

"Don't scream Pinkey" he said calmly as if this was the most normal thing in the world

I nodded to show I understood and he withdrew his hand and all of a sudden he was on top of me one hand either side of my head I was terrified. I looked up into his deep blue eyes terrified the more I tried to get away from him the more they seemed to sparkle I found it disturbing. Squeezing my eyes shut I took a deep breathe in and shouted "RIMA! RIMA!"

~Ikuto's POV~

_Oops she a light sleeper well I didn't know. _She jumped up to try get away from meu just went and grabbed her arm I couldn't have her telling on me so she started shouting for her friend Rima I couldn't have her coming in she hated me anyway. I didn't mean any of it really I was just trying to scare her so I placed one hand either side h=of her head so she couldn't escape she nodded to say that she wouldn't scream I should of known she opened her big mouth and shouted for Rima again _Was she a lesbian? Did she have a thing for Rima? _I looked down into her terrified amber eyed full of fear and at her bubblegum pink hair which smelt like strawberries her hair was getting all messy so I started to try and neaten it up which seemed to upset her more _oh this is so much fun _I thought

_~Rima point of view~_

I was fast asleep when I heard a terrible noise next door in Amu's room "Amu" I jumped out of bed and ran to her room to find that creep Ikuto holding her down on her bed she was getting hysterical she kept shouting for me "Ikuto! Get off her leave her alone" I shouted when Amu heard me she looked relieved looked far from relieved he looked up at me distracted then Amu brought her knees up and kneed him in a rather painful place. At this he groaned a fell to the floor clutching his groin area.

~Amu's POV~

Rima came in thankfully she shouted something at Ikuto I wasn't sure what but he was looking away from me he was distracted so I thought this was the perfect opportunity to put self defence classes into practice I drew my knees in towards my chest and then kicked them upwards right into his rather sensitive area. He let out a feeble groan and fell of the bed onto the floor at this Amu jumped up and ran towards Rima. She was extremely concerned for her friend.

"Amu, Amu? Are you ok did he do anything to you? He didn't you, know Rape you did he? He is so going to die" Rima said

"No, I'm fine no he didn't do anything like that but he pinned me to my bed and he was stroking my cheek while I was sleeping I'm sure It was him" Amu said sinking to the ground clearly exhausted by his antics

"What's going on here" a new unfamiliar voice said

"Sensei, Ikuto just tried to rape Amu look "Rima said pointing to where Ikuto had been but he had disappeared

"Don't be silly Mashiro san there is no one here except you and Hinamori san, are you sure you just didn't have a bad dream?" the teacher asked

"Yes I'm sure he was in my bed!" Amu piped up and began searching the room

"Amu? Did you leave the balcony doors open?" Rima asked

"No, they were closed" Amu said looking at the open doors which led to the balcony _he couldn't have jumped off there could he? Were three floors up he'd get killed if he jumped from there_

"Darn it he must of jumped off the balcony I swear when I next see that guy he is getting neutered" Rima said fiercely

~Ikuto's POV~

_When they weren't looking I quickly stumbled to the balcony and opened the doors and quickly climbed onto the underside of the balcony above I swear Pinkey is going to pay for that _Ikuto thought clutching his groin

Amu came onto the balcony and looked down when she couldn't see him she went inside and closed the doors _ha _he thought_ always looking for the obvious Pinkeys not as bright as she thinks _with that he climbed onto the balcony he was clinging off and knocked on the door it opened to reveal his best friend Kukai "Sup, Kukai, you ok?" he asked wandering in to his friends room

**Kiyomi: so what did you think of that then?**

**Ikuto: Does Rima really plan on neutering me? If so your writing skills are terrible**

**Rima: I wasn't joking jokes are meant to be funny that's not so I'm deadly serious dead man**

**Amu: hah Ikuto that's what you get for messing with me *all smug***

**Kiyomi: Did you just say my writing skills are terrible *Eyebrow twitching* **

**Ikuto: err no *lying***

**Rima: Kiyomi he did also he said he was planning on messing with the script **

**Amu: Kiyomi would you like to help me and Rima do that little job we were talking about?**

**Kiyomi: I would love too **

**Ikuto: *The entire colour goes out of his face and he makes a run for it* **

**Kiyomi: just on the side please review and tell me what you think *then runs off chasing after Ikuto***


	3. Knickers and Notes

**Kiyomi: hey all I'm updating again so what did you think of the last chapter?**

**Ikuto: they hated it; there was nowhere near enough of me in it even though the bit with me and Amu I liked but that's the only part I liked**

**Amu: yeah don't get your hopes up Ikuto. Kiyomi I thought it was ok but did you really have to do that bit with me and err him you know that was horrible**

**Kiyomi: don't be a baby Amu and Ikuto one more nasty comment and I will set Rima on you**

**Rima: I would do it happily**

**Ikuto: yeah but I avoided you by climbing a tree and you can't reach Shorty ha-ha**

**Rima: I will just have my slaves come and get you down**

**Ikuto: Yeah but I will take Amu away *picks Amu up* **

**Amu: Ikuto put me down Amu screams**

**Kiyomi: Shut up guys trying to work here *gives the death glare* **

**Rima: please excuse Kiyomi she has some business to sort out meanwhile please read chapter 3 Kiyomi would appreciate reviews also I need to get Amu any slaves reading this bring some ladders**

**Chapter 3 Knickers**

Okay so it is the next morning and the teacher let Amu sleep in Rima's room for the night

Over breakfast the next day

"He did what! Oh that guy is going to pay big time" Utau said "He may be my cousin but that means that I know better ways to get my revenge" she muttered thinking of all the things she could do him

"You're his cousin Utau?" Amu asked _they are so different Utau is so nice yet he's so perverted_

"Unfortunately yes I can't actually believe I'm related, I think he's secretly adopted" Utau said in-between sipping her coffee

"Yaya, doesn't want to leave Amu-chi in case Ikuto comes" Yaya said while wrapping her arms around Amu

"I'm sure I will be fine anyway I've got Rima in my class and he can't get me in class." Amu said taking a big spoonful of cereal

"I hate to break it to you but he's in our class unfortunately" Rima said

Amu sweat drops "yeah but I don't think I will even be sat anywhere near him" she replies

~Time skip~ 1st class of the day

"Good morning all" Nikaido-sensei said _the class teacher_

"Good morning sensei" the class said in unison and took their seats except for Amu who had to wait outside

"We have a new student who will be joining us from now on. Please come in" Nikaido-sensei said

Amu walked into the room several wolf whistles filled the room presumably from boys but you never know maybe a few girls whistled too

"Would you like to introduce yourself" Nikaido asked Amu

"Hai, Hello my name is Hinamori Amu, pleased to meet you all" She said bowing politely to the class she looked around the room and saw Rima and upon examining the class further she saw the face she least wanted to see Ikuto

Nikaido returned from writing her name on the board "I hope you all make Himamori feel welcome here and for anyone concerned yes she has already been assigned a buddy"

Looking around at the writing on the board Amu was very annoyed to find that Nikaido had spelt her last name wrong. Amu turned around and picked up a piece of chalk and crossed out the first M and placed an N above it "Sensei you spelt my name wrong, I have done you a favour and corrected it" she said icily at this random members of the class whispered among themselves Amu could of sworn she heard the words cool and spicy fly about

"Where is my seat sensei" Amu asked crossing her arms over her chest

"Ah, yes well you will be sitting in front of Mashiro-san and next to Tsukiyomi-san please raise your hand Tsukiyomi-san" sensei said

Turns out Tsukiyomi-san turned out to be Ikuto _Great _Amu thought. The time went by and nothing eventful happened apart from her and Rima having the occasional giggle at the notes they were passing to each other labelled _revenge is sweet. _Oh the plans they had come up with so far there was getting someone to take pictures of him in the shower and put them all over school but neither her nor Rima wanted to go and take the pictures _eww. _Then there was soak his underwear in meat and set dogs on him but two problems with that no dogs were allowed on campus and neither Amu nor Rima were going to steal his underwear. (_Note I don't own that idea cheaper by the dozen got there first lol) _

Sometime later a note appeared on Amus desk and it wasn't Rima's handwriting. Picking it up Amu read it.

_Dear Pinkey, did you have fun last night I did. By the way nice knickers_

_Love Ikuto xx _

_Seriously Ikuto stole her knickers! God that guy had a problem. But then again maybe he was just taunting her nah he wouldn't of raided her knicker draw would he?_ She quickly scribbled back a reply:

_Ikuto, I swear I am going to neuter you. Sure you've got my Knickers I am not going to fall for that one. Leave me alone and stop calling me pinkey!_

Quickly slipping it back onto his desk she pretended to drop her pencil on the floor and picked it up when Ikuto placed the not back on her desk. Opening it to see his reply it read:

_Okay how about Pinkey pie? Yeah I will call you pinkey pie now and look over at me and you'll see if I have your knickers or not. Oh by the way you'd have to catch me first to neuter me which isn't going to happen my pretty Pinkey pie _

_Love you xx Ikuto_

At this Amu felt the colour drain out of her face and she looked over at Ikuto who nodded to his bag and opened it to reveal a pink pair of Amus knickers. At this she felt her face flush bright red.

She replied to his note with:

_Give them back you pervert! And don't call me Pinkey pie either! _

Then she wrote another note and passed it to Rima who had noticed the exchanging of notes it read:

_Rima he's got my knickers! The pervert must of stole them last night out of my room there in his bag right now this is so embarrassing also he's not calling me pinkey any more instead he's calling me Pinkey pie I'm gonna kill him! Please help me Rima xx_

At this Rima's eyes widened _Ok I knew he was perverted but I didn't think he would go this far! Ikuto you are so dead. _

Rima replied to the note:

_Tell him i will kill him if he doesn't give them back now. Also pinkey pie isn't that a My Little Pony?_

Amu got the note back from Ikuto

_Nope I can snuggle up to them at night and think of my little Pinkey pie and I'm not going to stop giving you special nicknames. If you want them back you will have to meet me alone at 12.15 during lunch under the big Sakura tree by the reception. _

_Love you Pinkey pie from Ikuto xx_

Not long after Amu received the note back from Rima _seriously naming me after a MLP my life is over! _Amu thought then she handed the note Ikuto had given her to Rima for her to see. Rima wrote on it:

_You're going to die Ikuto I swear I will get revenge for Amu even if she gets her own first watch your back and down below revenge will be painful for you_

Amu read what Rima had put and held back laughter and Amu wrote a reply too

_I agree with Rima give them back you will wish that you were never born if you don't _

Then she handed the note back to Ikuto. Not long after the bell went for lunch signalling it was 12. Amu hurriedly made her way out closely followed by Rima who both gave Ikuto death glares

~Ikuto's POV~

My Pinkey pie is so easy to wind up I stole a pair of her knickers while she was asleep last night. I knew this would be fun. I loved seeing her face flush bright red. Who would have thought though her knickers were practically the same shade of pink as her hair? We exchanged notes throughout the lesson and I was in luck when I found that she would be sitting next to me. Yay! I'm going to have fun with pinkey pie about. She's the only girl who hasn't even been the slightest bit interested in me. I wonder why?

~time skip Ikuto's POV over lunch~

"Hey, Ikuto! Over here" a boy with brown hair and green eyes shouted he seemed very sporty wearing the school's sports uniform complete with football boots and a sweat band around his head

"Hey, S'up Kukai" Ikuto said as he fist bumped his friend

"You managed to get away from the fan girls then" Kukai asked laughing

"Yeah, I'm going to be meeting a soon to be fan girl in about fifteen minutes actually" he said looking at his watch

"Hmm, spill who is she what's her name" Kukai asked clearly interested

"Hey Kukai, Ikuto" a boy with long purple hair came over and joined the duo

"Hey, Nagi" Kukai said to him

"So what's this I hear about you turning into a stalker and getting on the wrong side of Mashiro-san" Nagi said aiming his question at Ikuto

"Go on what's the soon to be fan girls name?" Kukai asked repeating himself making it very obvious he was interested

"Name is Hinamori Amu, son to be fan girl since she isn't interested in me apparently but I can get any girl I want" Ikuto said casually

"Hinamori? I don't know any Hinamori here." Nagi said

"New student" Ikuto said _well duh Nagi you've not heard of her before yet I know her name_ "you're so slow sometimes Nagi" he said laughing

"Give me a break Ikuto it's only halfway through the day. You know I don't wake up properly until schools over" Nagi said laughing

"So how you going to get this one Ikuto" Kukai said smirking

"Well I went into her room last night and stole some of her knickers she's in my class and sits next to me so I showed them to her and said if she wants them back she has to meet me alone in about 5 minutes" Ikuto smirked

"Seriously you stole her knickers!" Kukai said

"Yup" Ikuto replied _I'm not gonna lie about something like that_

"Your even more perverted than I thought" Kukai said

"Anyway I'm off to see Pinkey" a certain blue haired boy said getting up being followed by many pairs of eyes _I'm just that sexy they can't keep their eyes off me_

~Amu's POV~

Okay so that pervert Ikuto has stolen my underwear! I swear he is going to die. He told to meet him under the big Sakura tree at 12.15 so I got here at 12.07 after a quick chat with Yaya Utau and Rima who are waiting around the corner now I'm sat in the tree with a big bag of flour he he.

~Flashback~

Lunchtime with Yaya Yuki Utau Hoshina and Rima Mashiro

"That pervert is going to pay!" Rima exclaimed slamming her tray of food down on the table

At this both Yaya and Utau looked up (they were already sitting at the table)

"I presume you're talking about my blue haired cousin again?" Utau enquired

"What did he do Rima?" Yaya asked

Amu walked over to the table with her tray of food and sat down listening to the conversation "He only went and stole a pair of Amu's knickers! He had them in his bag today and everything" a dismayed and very angry Rima said

"He passed me a note he said if I wanted them back I had to meet him at 12.15 under the big Sakura tree alone." Amu said miserably

"Well I've been thinking of how we can get him back" Rima said _revealing here prankster side_

"Yeah I got your message Rima" Utau said and brought out a big bag of flour

"Me and Utau sneaked into the home economics class earlier" Yaya said excited

"This will be the perfect chance for revenge" Rima said "This is what was going to do" all of the girls huddled into the middle of the table and moments later did multiple high fives

~ Time skip 12.07~ Amu's POV ~

So here I m waiting Amu thought as she sat in the tree getting excited at the thought of payback kicking her legs as she sat high up in the tree. _Another of my many talents happens to be tree climbin_g. Then a familiar blue haired boy came into view.

**Kiyomi: did you like that I know a cliff hanger great isn't it? ^-^**

**Ikuto: No, but I do like the bit where I have Pinkey Pies knickers **

**Amu: I don't and stop calling me that I am not a freaking MLP (my little pony)**

**Ikuto: But you have your hair in a ponytail**

**Kiyomi: Good points, also Ikuto stop bad mouthing my writing**

**Ikuto: Nope no can do. Also Pinkey Pie I know your size now *holds up a lacy pair of thongs* wanna give these a go?**

**Amu: I'm gonna kill you Ikuto! Rima! *goes bright red***

**Rima: Kiyomi can I borrow your baseball bat now the perv is down from that tree**

**Kiyomi: Sure go ahead. Put on a good performance Ikuto**

**Ikuto: What? Hey Amu wanna see something good *takes off his shirt* *Fan girls squeal***

**Amu: No way. Put it back on no one wants to see it**

**Ikuto: But they do. *Rima chases after him with a baseball bat at that point***

**Amu: *Jumps up and down* Go Rima! **

**Kiyomi: Okay bye for now ^_^ hope you enjoyed chapter 3 chapter 4 coming soon 3 Yay**


	4. It all ends in tears

Chapter 4 it all ends in tears

**Kiyomi: so here is Chapter 4 I hope you all enjoy**

**Amu: Do I get my knickers back?**

**Ikuto: I don't know I don't write this _I don't want to give them back though_**

**Rima: *comes up behind Ikuto and gives the death glare***

**Ikuto: Nice try Rima but you got to do better than that *sneaks into Amus room***

**Amu: Get out you perv**

** Kukai: seriously Amu your still an A cup! You're a late developer**

**Amu: Shut up! *goes bright red***

**Nagi: Even I've got bigger boobs**

**Amu: but you're a dude Nagi **

**Nagi: so?**

**Rima: Amu he's a cross dresser. He pretends to be a girl why else does he have long hair?**

**Amu: Seriously, actually I see your point Rima**

**Ikuto: 0_O okay this is a weird conversation meanwhile I think I will go to the nearest lingerie shop **

**Kiyomi: Anyway going off the subject here is chapter 4 also I would like to thank **

**Sananja Tsukiyomi black for reviewing regularly and also being an inspiration :3**

**LoverForAnime for being the first to review chapter 3**

**X Chaos Reborn X for their review it really made me laugh it is nice to know what people think**

**And everyone else who has reviewed an viewed this these people are mentioned as they are all an inspiration to me and also extremely nice **

**Chapter 4 revenge is sweet!**

~Amu's POV~

So I sat in the tree, waiting for Ikuto to arrive. Bag of flour resting upon my lap I grew bored so I spoke into the walkie talkie Rima had given me "Any sign of the target yet?"

"Yaya said she saw him just a moment ago be prepared target is coming your way" Rima stated

"Target spotted" Amu replied

~Ikuto's POV~

I got there early no sign of her yet so I waited under the Sakura tree I had arranged to meet her under. As soon as I began to relax a voice came from above "Hey, Perv, look up" it was Amu and of course I looked up. _Not just for the chance to see what colour knickers she was wearing under her skirt today either even though it would be interesting to know._

Looking up a saw an avalanche coming towards me and avalanche of flour it hit me in the face going into my mouth and up my nose and into my eyes. "Pffft" I spat flour out of my mouth "What do you think you're doing Amu?"

~Amu's POV~

His face I couldn't help but laugh "Hah that's what you get for messing with me and its Hinamori-san to you!" I was laughing so hard I looked below me and saw Utau take a snap shot of him using the camera on his phone pictures of him would soon be around school.

The plan was Rima and Yaya would say when the target was coming and Utau was to wait nearby and take a picture of him covered in flour she would then send it to Rima and Yaya who would sneak into resources and print dozens of pictures of him covered in flour and put them up on every notice board in school public humiliation for Ikuto here we come.

I was laughing so much I clutched my stomach with one hand then both it made the branch I was sitting on wobble I wanted to stop laughing but I couldn't. I felt the wind increase and blow a heavy gust at me instinctively I shouted "Rima" _After all she is my best friend_. As I felt myself slipping from the branch I was sitting on by this point all of the laughter had gone out of me I launched my arms out to grab onto the branch but they clutched a leaf which could obviously not support my weight. I felt myself falling to the ground I squeezed by eyes shut and braced myself for impact. The branches of the tree tearing at my legs face and hands.

~Ikuto's POV~

Pushing the flour away from my eyes I saw Utau _my dearest cousin_ uniform)_ (very sarcastic) _run out and take pictures of me covered in flour. _So these was the plan was it to publicly humiliate me by covering me in flour and take pictures as evidence? No doubt they will be all over the internet later. _Amu's laughter came out clear as a bell _she did have a sweet laugh. Ikuto get over yourself she just flour bombed you and your thinking she has acute laugh? _I felt a rush of wind around me _At least it blew some of the flour out of my hair. _All of a sudden the laughter stopped I was beginning to wonder why when I heard a shout. It was Amu "RIMA!" I had never heard her voice like this before it was filled with panic. I turned around to see a pink red and black blur (the colour of Amus hair and uniform) moving downwards towards the floor.

~Utau's POV (just to build suspense and add to the drama)

_Yes! We got him! _

I was taking pictures and just finished sending them to Rima and Yaya when I felt the wind pick up I didn't think much of it but then Amu's laughter stopped then I heard her yell "RIMA!" I heard branches snapping as she fell towards the ground at a frightening pace, I ran towards the tree …

~Amu's POV~

THUD!

"Ouch!" I said _I was in shock I couldn't say much else _

Utau ran over to me "Amu!" a look with horror and shock filling her face "Amu, are you hurt anywhere?" she asked me clearly concerned

I just shake my head lost for words then the words came "No I'm fine" I said chirpily

"But Amu you've got scratches all over your legs and there bleeding too" Utau said

"I'm fine don't worry" I said _yes Utau I know I have scratches on my legs and yes they are bleeding but I'm not going to mention the fact that I hate the sight of blood it makes me feel sick. _I went to jump up to show Utau I was fine but as I drew my right leg out from under me a searing pain went up my leg and I grimaced cursing under my breath.

"Amu?" Utau asked worriedly

"It's fine" I gritted my teeth ignoring the pain _great I think I've broken my ankle _I sit down right foot in front of me and feel around my ankle painfully and then compare it to my left everything feels the same although my right is slightly swollen _probably just a sprain_ I thought. I attempt to get up again and this time I manage it but upon standing up I feel a warm liquid seep down the back of my leg I hesitantly place my hand into the liquid and dare to look what it was on my finger tips _it was blood. Crap! _It felt like the entire colour drained out of my face I must have gone pale as Utau came and supported me.

"Amu, come on let's get you to the Nurses office we'll get you sorted out there" Utau said but I wasn't registering what she said all I could think about was _Blood. Blood, Blood! _

~Ikuto's POV~

When she landed she made a Thud upon the ground that must of hurt but all she said was "Ouch!" I stood there in utter disbelief I couldn't believe she'd actually fallen. Utau rushed over to her asking if she was ok but she insisted she was fine which clearly the case wasn't.

I was in two minds

_Go over and help her she needs to get to the Nurses office_

_Why should I help her? She flour bombed me and it was her own fault she fell, she was too busy laughing at my misery._

_But you're the one who caused her actions if you hadn't stolen her undies this wouldn't have happened_

_She's an almost grown woman she should know better_

She checked her right ankle and compared to her left. She stood up and I watched as blood came out of a deep scratch on the back of her bare leg. She put her hand into the trail of blood and brought it up to her face her hand dropped to the side and started shaking Utau ran over to her and said that she should get her to the Nurses office. Utau tried to get her to move by putting an arm around her shoulders and tried to guide her but she wouldn't move. _I'm presuming she has a big phobia of blood then. _

Utau turned around and looked at me "Ikuto don't just stand there go get the nurse or something. She can't stand blood." It was obvious she was worried

I walked over to where Utau was and exchanged a few words with her "She needs to get to the Nurse. Let's take her there." I said

"But she won't move go get the Nurse! I can't carry her there." Utau said

"I can carry her there." I said I went to pick her up bridal style but Utau stopped me

"Carry her on your back. One it's more secure and two if you carry her like that knowing you, you will be looking down her top" Utau said

I stood with my back to Amu who was looking at the blood on her hand eyes wide in horror. Utau put Amus hands over my shoulders and around my neck and I placed my hands under her legs supporting her body weight on my back. Utau phoned Rima and told her to get to the Nurses office with Yaya and tell them that she had a sprained ankle and some cuts as far as we knew. All the way there Amu stayed quiet _that shows she's not right. _

When we arrived at the Nurses office needless to say I got a few strange looks covered in flour but carrying a girl who was getting blood on my uniform on my back.

The nurse led us over to a bed where I put Amu down of course Rima and Yaya were already there pale faced along with Utau. Amu looked like she was going to be sick the Nurse got her a card board kind of bowl thing in case she was. After that we were asked to wait outside while they took a look at her on my way out I heard her being sick _she must really have a BIG fear of blood. _

Normal POV~

Ikuto Rima Yaya and Utau waited outside while the Nurse took care of Amu.

"This is your fault Tsukiyomi" Rima said _obviously angry with me. Like it was my fault._

"It's not my fault Mashiro-san she must have got knocked out of the tree by the wind" I said _either that or she fell out through laughing._

"Rima, it wasn't Ikuto's fault for once, he didn't go up there and push her out of the tree." Utau said

_Did my ears deceive me Utau was actually standing up for me _"See I said it wasn't my fault and Utau just confirmed that" I said quiet amazed by the fact that my cousin actually defended me

"you know im never on his side but im just being honest Rima he carried Amu to the nurses office" Utau said

"Yeah so he could look down her top" Rima replied

At this point Yaya was biting her nails worriedly. Being as childish as ever.

"No he didn't I made him carry her on his back. So he couldn't." Utau shot back

"Yeah but I bet he felt up her legs" Rima replied

"Yeah I felt her legs but I really couldn't help it. I didn't do it deliberately" why on earth did I open my big mouth I was in trouble Ikuto thought

At that Ikuto thought it best to walk off "I need a shower" i said to the girls "Laters." And with that I was off mainly because I found it extremely unnerving as I was receiving the death glare from Rima and Utau and Yaya had to hold her back it's a good job she's very short. Otherwise I would be dead ten times over.

On my way to my room I bumped into Kukai "what happened to you? Did you see Hinamori-san someone said that she's ended up in the nurse's office?"

"Hinamori-san flour bombed me then fell out of the Sakura tree as she bombed me from above I think she lost her balance cos there was a big gust of wind." I said casually I really couldn't be bothered.

"Seriously? Then again I'm not surprised you did ask for it stealing her undies. Do me a favour though go get a shower? I think I will go see what's going on down there Utau must be really upset."Kukai said

"What do you think I'm going to do Kukai? Why do you care about how Utau feels your not getting the hots for my cousin are you that's gross."I said

"No, no I'm not honest." Kukai said looking down and blushing

"Right I will be off for a shower then let me know Hinamori-san is okay. After all I need to know when she's out of the Nurse's office so I can start flirting again" I said casually

"Wanna bet that you can get her I bet 100yen you can't get her. I win you give me 100yen you win vice versa we got a deal?" Kukai asked

"Oh you know how much I can't resist bets" I said and shook his hand to make the deal official

~later on~ Time skip to the evening after school has finished~

Ikuto's POV

I was lounging lazily on my bed when my phone buzzed _yes I have it on vibrate especially if it's in the back pocket of my pants XD _

_It was Kukai (**Kukai text **Ikuto text)_

_**Hinamori-san is out of the nurse's office in her room now**_

_Is Rima with her?_

**Yeah**

I will have to wait till later then I value my life lol

**Okay come up to mine just after lights out**

_Will be there then _

Great I have another hour to kill so I decided to entertain myself I booted up my games console and played for an hour until I heard the teacher call for lights out so I switched off the console and the light jumped into bed and pretended to be asleep then once I knew the teacher had gone I went to my balcony and jumped on to the next one (there not far apart) which happened to be Kukai's and knocked on the balcony doors and he let me in.

"Hey, you gonna see Hinamori-san?"

"Yeah I better give her knickers back. You got a camera?"

"Yeah on my phone, Why?"

"I'm gonna get a picture of them first, should I try them on and send the picture to her?"

"You can take the picture but you can leave the rest for another day"

~ Amu's POV~

Finally I was back in my room I had to have stitches in my leg turns out, when I fell out of the tree, my leg scraped along the rough bark and cut my leg, because of the adrenaline of me falling from the tree I made my heart rate increase so the blood flow increased. I know it's silly having a phobia of blood, but I remember when I was at home with Ami, she got over excited when I was alone babysitting her, she was jumping on the bed and fell off, she banged her head on the table nearby and split it open. I was terrified it wouldn't stop bleeding, I didn't know what to do I couldn't leave her so I had to go to the neighbours with her, where they called an ambulance turns out it wasn't as bad as it looked, just cuts to the head bleed more. Also as I thought I had a sprained ankle but unfortunately the nurse said I should use crutches for a week or so just to keep the pressure off but I have to gently exercise it several times a day why am I such a klutz?

I heard the teacher call for lights out and about 10 minutes before Rima Utau and Yaya left. They told me what happened and Rima said "That pervert touched you up while he was taking you to the nurse's office"

But Utau said that "Rima your making it seem worse than it is he only carried you because I couldn't and I don't think he actually did do that I was there the whole time" I thought _wow Utau is standing up for him she never does that she thinks he's a total jerk on this one I had to be on Utau's side but I dare not tell Rima that. I still had t get him back as I don't have my Knickers back yet but when Rima was planning revenge my heart wasn't in it I think it's just tiredness. _One thing my heart was always into was singing and since it was past lights out no one should hear me either so I put my earphones in and played some music on my MP3 player it made me feel better as it always did.

~Ikuto's POV~

Okay so I went to Kukai's balcony and climbed down to Amu's balcony I was about to tap on the glass but I heard someone singing it was pretty.

_I spread my wings and I learnt how to fly (_Kelly Clarkson breakaway _A/N not going to all the lyrics in as song fics aren't allowed)_

_Who is it?_ I wondered. It was coming from inside Amu's room did she have someone in there after lights out? I pulled the balcony door to see that it was unlocked _oh pinkey you should know better than to leave the door unlocked._ I slid the balcony door open to see who was singing it was a gentle yet powerful voice it memorised me. I walked into the darkened room (Amu has her bedside lamp on). To my surprise I was Amu. She was that there on her bed earphones on in her nightie her back to the balcony. I decided to play a trick on her creeping into the room I walked up behind her and put my hands over her eyes. At this she squeaked and almost fell of the bed. I had to try and stop myself from laughing.

"Who.. Who is it" she asked stuttering

_I was going to have some fun _I replied "Your guardian angel" _I wonder what she'll have to say to that_

"Tsukiyomi-san? Is that you what are you doing?"

"You know pinkey you can call me Ikuto no need for such formalities" I said

"What are you doing in here" she asked turning around to look directly at me taking her earphones out

"Well I was going to give you your knickers back but since I'm not wanted..." I was determined to wind her up

"Just give them back and go" she said in an exasperated tone

"What's up? Hmm normally you put up much more of a fight than this. Also I came to see how you were after your little accident" I said _I was actually concerned she could of really hurt herself _

"I've never been better really nothing makes you feel good more than falling out of a tree and spending hours in the nurses office" She said _wow someone's grumpy_

"Come on tell me I won't laugh I promise and I won't tell anyone that we had this conversation

"Ok just so you know I've had to have three stitches in the back of my leg I have a bruised rib and a sprained ankle. I'm not allowed to have a bath since I will get the dressing wet also I have to go to the nurses office every lunch time to have the dressing changed." Amu said

"Ouch could have been worse if I didn't carry you to the nurses office. Also why not have a shower instead?" I said _well I do have a heart I've got to try make her feel better_

"Hmm, yes thank you sorry I kind of freaked out at the sight of blood you might say I am not keen on it. Also I could get the dressing wet if I had a shower unless I stand on one leg and If I do have either I have to be under supervision at all times in case of nay accidents since I'm supposed to be on cruches" she replied

"I could supervise you in the bath I could wash your back" I said _Come on I just can't help myself_

"No way you pervert! Are you going to give them back or what"

"You mean your knickers? Yes but you have to do one thing for me"

"What? If its anything perverted I'm getting Rima"

"Sing for me, go on I know you can you've got a pretty voice" _I just wanted to hear her sing once more_

"Fine but you give them back after okay no messing?" She asked. _Yes she would sing for me. _

"Okay but you got to sing" I said. And so she sang it was beautiful it was the same song as before the words touched me. To me what she was conveying with the song was although she wanted to learn how to fly it wasn't actually flying she wanted, what it meant was that she longed for freedom and either be successful and fly rather than fall and fail.

"There I've done it. Give them to me now Tsukiyomi-san" she said

"It's Ikuto okay? Say my name and you get them back" I said mischievously

"Okay give them back please Ikuto!" she hissed at me obviously not happy

"Okay" I gave them back to her

"Thank you, you should go now I'm going to bed" she said getting up from the bed and hobbling to her bag across the room.

"I thought you were going to bed?" I asked puzzled

"I am in a minute, the Nurse said I should take some pain killers before I go to bed" and with that she took two of the pills and picked up a glass of water and had a drink

"I guess I should get going see you in class tomorrow" I said

"Yeah see you close the balcony doors on your way out. I'm off to bed" she said sitting down and removing her slippers

That was the first time I think I've ever had a civil conversation with her

"Good night Hinamori-san" I said but got no reply looking over I realised she was already asleep on top of the covers. So I pulled them from under her and placed them on top of her. I looked on the box of painkillers and turns out the side effects were: drowsiness lethargy so that explains allot

**Kiyomi; so what did you think?**

**Amu: I wasn't too keen I fell out of a tree D: **

**Ikuto: but I got to carry you and you did get your undies back**

**Rima: just cos you did what Utau told you doesn't mean I like you**

**Utau: Thank you for being so kind Ikuto but I would of beat you up if you didn't **

**Yaya: Yaya wants ice cream!**

**Everyone: *sweat drops***

**Kiyomi: okay sorry not updated for a few days but I could do with a few more ideas for the next chapter but for all you Tasade lovers he may make an appearance in chap 5**

**Ikuto: great why does the kiddy king have to come or should I say prince**

**Tasade: *eyebrow twitches* did you say prince?**

**Rima: puts bucket over Tasade **

**Everyone apart from Tasade: *sweat drops* **

**Kiyomi: Yawn its 10pm here and I am so tired night all please review I've only had 1 review for chapter three :O**

**Everyone: Night :D**


End file.
